Ayesleigh
Aysleigh 'is a country located in the north-eastern area of 'Arthalis. Ayesleigh is vast in size, it is one of the largest regions, nearly as large as Victorianna. The region is sparsely populated, with vast wilderness, forests, pine-covered hills and snow-capped mountains, speckled with tiny villages and holdfasts. Its climate is cold and harsh in the winter and occasionally it will snow even in the summer. The North has two major land barriers. First, to the north are the Icecrown Mountains, home of the Night's Watch, who defend its northern border from the threat from the Beyond the Mountain. Second, to the south is the guarded border between Ayesleigh and Victorianna. The lingering anger between the two countrie make it natural that they put as much protection on either side of the border, with Mt. Frostmaw, a formidable fortress, overlooking almot the entirety of the border, and protecting it from invasion. It is here the Ayesleighans held off countless southron invasions. Scattered along the eastern and western shores of the North are numerous islands, both inhabited and uninhabited. Two major rivers cut through the lands, the Dragon's Tooth that leads to the bustling port of Cobblestone Harbor allowing trade to flow up river to other settlements, and the Gryphon's Talon that runs up towards Snow Hearth. The North is bound on each side by major seas: the Shivering Sea to the east and the Ghost Sea to the west. The Ayesleighans are nearly all descended from the Ayesleighan Barbarians. They are known as a straight forward, hardy, tough breed who hold the comforts of the south in disdain. Most of them still follow the old traditions, and having little inclination for the the Church. With a few exceptions, like Winterfell, The North terrain and climate don't easily yield to the necessities of daily life. The constant cold and the iron grip of winter set apart the northerners from the people of the kingdoms south of the border. Their whole life rests on the fact that winter is coming and they have to prepare themselves in order to survive it. In such an environment there is no place for hollow courtesies, court rituals, nor fancy culture and tourneys. Never having been in touch much with the southron customs, the people live by a very strict code of honor not tainted by the intrigue that marks the southron courts. The Ayesleighans have long memories. A lord who does not seek his rightful vengeance threatens to have his own men turn on him. Some of the Ayesleighans live in remote, distant areas where they act little more as clans and tribes of savage warriors. Even these remote folk are loyal to the country, and are allowed to maintain their own ways and traditions as long as they remain loyal to Winterfell. Heraldry in the North is significantly simpler and more basic than that in the South, showing the differing amounts of influence that chivalry has had there and due to its religious aspect. Nevertheless, Northmen do hold the Night's Watch in high regard.